The Night Crawlers
by Gaaragirl312
Summary: This is the anime to the story A Dream Come True. The first chapter is for people who have not seen the story. Rated T for teen! Violence and slight swearing. Enjoy! This is the story of Fear, Moonlight, Prew, Nara, and Darin. I'm keeping this up but it won't be continued.
1. How it Started

**I decided that it would be a good idea to make the anime! No the Akatsuki will not be in here! Only the Night Crawlers Fear, Moonlight, Prew, Nara, and Darin. Together we are the Night Crawlers!**

**Please review! This is a anime to the story: A Dream Come True by Gaaragirl312 (Me)**

**Character's penname for here: Fear: Gaaragirl312 (Me) Moonlight: Gaara-funk-girl452 (A friend) Prew: Ink'd Fairy Wings (Fan of me and friend) Nara: NewMoonBloodTears (A member) Darin: ****Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto.**

**That is all of us so lets begin! And no, no one else can join the story!**

**This chapter is how it all started!**

**Learn the whole story in my story: A Dream Come True! Its in my profile.**

**Begin:**

3 years ago, a darkness was rising. An evil curse. All this evil power was sealed inside 5 lonely rings. The rings were called Tiger, Moon, Sun, Storms, and Blood. Two girls found these rings. They picked them up and the rings attached to their hand instantly. They had no idea they had been cursed. These girls each went home secretly not knowing who each other were. 1 week later they learned the hard way that they had a curse set on them.

Their families kicked them out of their home. These girl's names are Fear and Moonlight. They both left at different times. Soon they met each other and build a home. It was now their goal to bring peace to this world and make friends with everyone to show that they are normal. But they were terribly wrong. They were more of monsters then they knew…

3 years later they met a girl named Prew who thought there was good in everyone. She spent days with them. Fear and Moonlight learned that Prew brought fun to their lonely home. So they took one of their rings, the Sun ring, and gave it to her. Prew now had the same powers as the girls.

A few days later they met a girl named Nara. Nara is tough and wanted to be friends with the Night Crawlers. So she went into the forest and became friends with them.

But before Nara Moonlight and Fear killed a man

Once Nara learned about them the girls made Nara became an official member of the Night Crawlers!

Soon they met a boy named Darin after the girls, Moonlight and Fear, had gone out of control and almost destroyed their home. It was a terrible thing to have to see. Darin met Moonlight first and he was from a clan. The girls at first thought Darin was not that powerful…until Moonlight saw him use a kunai chain. He seemed to be an expert in weapons.

So Moonlight and Fear decided that they can't bring peace to the world alone. So they made Darin a member too. He got the blood ring.

Prew had the Sun ring, Nara had the Storms ring, Fear had the Tiger ring, Moonlight had the Moon ring, and Darin had the Blood ring. Now all the rings and curses were givin to these 5 who will now work together to save the world from darkness that might take over…

For more info go to my story A Dream Come True.

**The rest of the story will be out soon. This is just how it began! Goodbye my friends. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! And no the chapters won't always be like this. K? **


	2. Episode 1

**Well here is the first chapter for this. Sad news, my story 'A Dream Come True' got deleted and I had to reupload it. That sucked. And the next chapter to that story will be out soon.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Begin:**

It was a day in the Night Crawler's home, they were all doing what they normally would do.

"Moonlight!" Fear ran downstairs and looked around fast.

Fear saw Moonlight reading a manga. Fear growled and stormed over there. Moonlight looked over her book.

"What?" Moonlight looked at her friend.

"You stole my manga collection again didn't you?!" Fear yelled.

"Um nooo." Moonlight quickly got off the couch and ran upstairs with the manga.

"You know I give up, she always takes them." Fear muttered.

Fear walked into the kitchen to see Nara and Darin eating breakfast already. (Its in the morning)

"Morning guys." Fear went to the fridge.

"Morning." Darin and Nara said at the same time.

"Man you 2 act like a cute couple." Fear mumbled giggling.

"We heard that!" Nara and Darin growled.

Fear laughed in her head then ignored them. She poured herself some cereal then sat down at the table too. Nara and Darin were eating the same cereal as each other.

"Love birds." Fear thought.

Just then Prew rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey people!" Prew shouted.

Prew started to walk to the coffee machine until Fear quickly got up and pushed Prew away from the coffee.

"No coffee!" Fear scowled.

"Aw man." Prew muttered going to the fridge instead.

"You know, we don't act as tough as we used to." Nara pointed out.

"Yeah its weird." Darin agreed.

"You guys agree a lot." Prew sat down at the table with waffles on her plate.

"Shut up Prew." Nara and Darin said at the same time.

Prew and Fear bit their lip from laughing. Darin and Nara glared at them. Moonlight then walked in and walked over to the fridge.

"Hey guys, I heard that there is a lost dog." Prew said.

"What's that have to do with our job?" Fear asked. "We stop darkness, not save pets."

"Well I'm going to find that dog!" Prew quickly finished her breakfast and rushed outside.

Nara got an idea and snapped her fingers and it started to pour down rain and there was lightning.

"I love being able to control the weather." Nara snickered.

"Nice." Darin snickered too.

A few minutes later Prew came in soaked. She grabbed a rain coat THEN walked outside. Darin and Nara laughed.

"That was cruel…I like it!" Fear giggled.

Since Prew was crazy in a fun way they played jokes on her. Barley though. Just then the group's rings glowed.

"Damn it there is darkness coming into the town." Darin said looking at his ring.

"This is getting annoying." Fear mumbled.

"Well it is our job. So lets go." Darin got up and he touched his ring.

(By the way, their powers increased so if you never read a dream come true, they used to have to do their best ability at night, now they can do it at anytime if they touch their ring)

Darin started to transform, he had blood red eyes, silver skin, blood red hair, and had weapons floating around him that were really sharp.

"Yes we should." Fear stood up too and touched her ring and started to transform.

Fear's eyes turned to the eyes of a tiger, Fear's hair turned red, her transformation didn't take long.

"Alright then!" Nara stood up too and touched her ring.

Her hair turned bluish gray, her eyes flashed like lightning, and her powers could let her control weather.

"Of course I'm coming too." Moonlight stood up as well and touched her ring.

Her hair turned to the color of the moon and her eyes turned to the color of the moon too.

"Lets go get Prew." Darin sighed.

Just then Prew ran inside in her transformation mode. Which her hair was the color of the sun and her eyes changed colors for every different emotion.

"I already knew!" Prew shouted running over to them.

"Good now lets go." all of them ran outside.

When they got outside the skies were red. This was defiantly a sign of darkness. Then the night crawler teens, (They are 16 in this) saw a black figure walking into the town. The night crawlers quickly started to run into the town and saw that figure had a hood on and took it off. Under it was all black hair and fully black eyes and this person had big black raven wings and only had pants on. The town all ran away in terror.

"I guess this means a fight for us." Fear muttered.

(By the way, if you are part of the group in my story, we have all new moves, the reason this story took so long is because of 3 things: School, other stories, and had to think up a lot of things)

Fear made her claws come out and then started to move her hand around her claw. A giant fireball with a tiger sign appeared in her claws. Then she charged at the boy with those black wings. The boy looked that way and flew in the air then summoned all kinds of darkness and the darkness had tentacles and they went at Fear. Fear just put the giant fireball up higher and it headed for the tentacles.

"Its no use." the boy said evilly. He had pale skin if you looked at him.

Fear ignored him and pushed her claws forward and hit the darkness and it made a huge light and it blinded everyone.

"Whoa usually that move kills whatever it touches, its never made this big of an explosion." Moonlight thought thinking about Fear's move.

When the light cleared the darkness had melted and Fear was on her knees on the ground panting looking burnt up and cut up. Fear smiled though.

"Got it." Fear panted.

Fear tried to get up but then she felt something around her arm. She looked back and saw the darkness had reformed. It was now a little melted but it felt stronger.

"Shit!" Fear growled as she got her other hand that wasn't hurt and brought out her sharp claws and stabbed the darkness's arm and then it broke in half and Fear jumped back and went back to her friends.

"This guy seems tougher then we thought." Fear said on her knees next to her friends.

"Well let me try my light powers, dark and light NEVER go together." Prew said walking forward.

"This won't go well." Darin muttered sighing.

Prew's eyes changed to the color red meaning angry. Then Prew put her hands together like she was praying. Then she closed her eyes. Then everyone saw a bunch of light come around her. Then she opened her eyes and a bunch of this light power went at the darkness. The darkness threw all kinds of dark goop at the light but the light cut right through it. Then it went straight at the darkness and the darknss got cut right through then it stood still and then turned to stone, then burned into ashes.

The boy with the wings growled and glared at the Night crawlers, "I'll be back and be more powerful, I swear I'll kill you one day." then the boy put his wings over his body and he turned into darkness and then disappeared into the ground.

The town came out of their hiding spots and the Night crawlers turned into their normal human selves so no one knew they were the ones with that great power.

"Where'd those monsters go and that evil guy?" a person in the town asked.

Then the Night crawlers ran out of the town. They had to go home and figure out what that boy was. They never saw a cursed monster like him.

(And just so the people on the team know, there are all kinds of different monsters of the darkness that we have to defeat)

When they made it home, they ran upstairs and into their HUGE library that had books everywhere about the darkness. The night crawlers started to look through all the books trying to find out what kind of darkness cursed monster that was.

"Hey guys I found it!" Darin yelled from a table with a book he was holding.

The other night crawlers ran over there and Darin help up the book. The cover showed a picture of a creature like the one they saw. It was called the karasu and under it was 'crow'.

"Karasu means crow in Japanese." Fear pointed out.

"Yeah." Darin nodded then turned to the info page.

The page said this: Ages: They never age

Likes: darkness, death, blood

Dislikes: love, care, light, sun, everything pretty and kind.

Biggest info:

These monsters work under the orders of an evil witch that made the cursed rings. Once their leader died, they swore to kill whoever killed their leader. Now they terrorize every town they can find in search of the people who murdered their queen.

Then the page was blank the rest of the way.

"I think we were the ones who killed that witch." Darin told the other Night crawlers.

"Oh yeah I remember her, Fear and I defeated her." Moonlight reminded them.

(Check out 'A dream come true' and the battle is in it)

"And it seems Prew is the one to defeat this creature, he hates light and that is your element for your ring Prew." Darin looked at Prew.

Everyone else looked at Prew.

"Lets hope I can do it! Now who's up for coffee!?" Prew ran downstairs and was heading for the kitchen.

"NO COFFEE!" the Night Crawlers yelled.

"Oh we're doomed." Darin muttered.

**You probably thought I stopped huh guys? Well I didn't! And I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry its soooooooooo late! **

**I tried my best to make it but its hard to with all these other stories I have to work on!**

**Fear: Don't forget, you're constantly on chatrooms with friends.**

**Shut up and who asked you. Now goodbye and I hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Note plz read

**Hey guys, I'm still keeping this story on fan but I'm making a site for this anime I made up. It'll have all the chapters there and music, chat rooms, and I'll also be making art for it! I got an animating system that is for making animes.**

**Thanks for reading this! The link to the site will be on my profile! I you want to help me build it, message me!**

**~Gaaragirl312**


End file.
